In recent years, domestic robots, such as caring robots and housework (domestic) supporting robots, are actively developed. Such domestic robots are required to be easily operated, since amateurs who are in homes and not experts operate the domestic robots, unlike industrial robots. Further, such robots are required to operate in various operation environments and therefore are required to flexibly cope with domestic environments.
As an example of a robot device, there has been proposed a technique related to control for withdrawal to cause a robot arm to move and withdraw in a predetermined direction by a predetermined amount and thereafter to move to a standby position, in order to prevent the robot arm from interfering with a workpiece in causing the robot arm to move to the predefined standby position at the stop of operations (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-343478